fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!!
Please note that this game isn't T0M.V.12's. All credits go to an Anymous User, for the idea's and the new Box-Art! Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! is a new game in the Mario Kart series. It offers just like Mario Kart Double Dash!! the option to have two characters on one kart. Characters -Mario, Luigi, Metal Mario, Cosmic Mario. -Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Princess Shroob -Yoshi*,Birdo, Boshi, Birshee. -Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Lakitu, Hammer Bro.*. -Toad*, Toadette, Toad Brigade Captain, Toadworth. -Bowser, Bowser jr., Dry Bowser, Boom Boom. -Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong. -Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Captain Syrup, -Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby DK. -Petey Piranha, King Boo, Mecha Bowser, Gooper Blooper. New Teams: ''' -Luma, Hungry Luma, Polari, Lubba -Kamek, Kammy, Kamella, Magikoopa* -Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Major Burrows, Bouldergeist. -Goomba, Goombella, Paragoomba, Goombario. -Shy Guy, Fly Guy, General Guy, Mifit Guy Bob-Omb, Bob-Omb Buddy, Big Bomb-Omb, Admiral Bobbery. Mii. You can also be one of the Mii Brigade or the Guest Miis '''Characters with a * are changeble of color. Non-Playable characters *Toads *Shy Guys *Goomba's *Luma's *Pianta's *Noki's *Frank (runs the Mario Kart Channel and the Coin Shop with Tom) *Tom (alarms you when you have StreetPass or something unlocked and runs the Coin Shop with Frank) *Fishin' Lakitu *Monty Moles *Penguins *Fishbones *Mousers *Bloopers *Cut-Out Bushes *Shroobs *Cheep-Cheeps Courses As always, Different courses and cups are availible in this Mario Kart. Like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! One can choose to play all cups in one Grand Prix; The all Cup Tour. New in this game, however is that one can choose to play only all Retro or to play only all brand new courses. The 'real' All-Cup Tour is longer due the Retro Courses being added. The following courses are only availible by buying them with in-game coins: Items Following is a list of items: Banana, Triple Banana, Green Shell, Triple Green Shell, Red Shell, Triple Red Shell, Mushroom, Triple Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, Blooper, Lightining, Star, Boo, Bullet Bill, Bob-Omb, Mega Mushroom, POW Block, Cloud Flower (NEW) Let you create 3 cloud platforms for shortcuts. When the cloud hits opponents, the cloud will act as Off Road dirt. Mini Mushroom (NEW) Lets you hop very high and lets you drive under karts ?-Block (NEW) Throw this and a item will come out. Then it will act as a wall as a Brick Block. Ice Flower (NEW) Freezes opponents for a while. Karts All kart from Mario Kart: Double Dash return, changing color dependig on the character plus every character has one signature kart, but everybody can use it if it's the right weight class. Mario: Warp Star Luigi: Flashlight Flasher. Metal Mario: Metal Cap Cosmic Mario: Dark Matter Motor Peach: Teacup Party Daisy: Tomboy Trailer Rosalina: Blue Comet Princess Shroob: Alien Error Yoshi: Melon Masher Birdo: Bow-Wow Yoshella: Boshi: Sunglass Gunner Toad: Fungus Us Toadette: Queen Mushroom Toad Brigade Captain: Starshroom Toadsworth: Tip Tip Dasher Koopa Troopa: Troopa Turbo Paratroopa: Sky Trooper Hammer Bro.: Hammer Smacker Lakitu: Spiny Surge Wario: Horse Power Waluigi: WMX Mona: Mona Pizza Captain Syrup: SS Teacup Baby Mario: Poochy Power Baby Luigi: Stork Go~Round Baby Peach: Love You Buggy Baby DK: Ropeway Bowser: Bowser Shell Bowser Jr.: Bunker Tank Dry Bowser: Baddy Basher Boom Boom: Boom Boomer DK: Broken Bongo Diddy Kong: Barrel 1 Dixie Kong: Baret B Funky Kong: Problem Plane Petey Piranha: Sleep Sewers King Boo: Boolussus Gooper Blooper: Ink Dropper Mecha Bowser: Missile Bill Team Goomba: Goomba Shoeter Team Luma: Launch Star Team Kamek: Broom Broom Broom Team Bob-Omb: Explodinator Team Shy Guy: Majora's Mask